


红色糖果的秘密

by yeulin



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hermaphrodite bucky, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Teen Bucky, infinity war steve, teen steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeulin/pseuds/yeulin





	1. Chapter 1

“起来吧。”   
“不继续了吗？”  
“先起来。”  
Bucky抬起头，额前汗湿的卷发被男人怜爱地拨到一侧，他摇了摇手里粗壮的性器，迷茫地发问，“你不喜欢这样？”  
男人只是把他捞起来抱在臂弯里往床边走去，Bucky晃荡着腿，用沾满液体的嘴唇去亲男人，男人闪躲着把他放倒，可Bucky依旧咯咯笑着，缠住他的脖子决意要把那张刮得干净的脸弄脏。  
“老实点儿！”  
他发起狠来绝不比父亲温柔多少，可让Bucky感到慰藉的是男人狠戾过后的安抚，就像他在生气时经常赶走而过后又愧疚地去寻觅院子里的那只野猫。  
他是男人的猫。而男人正在操他的猫。  
Bucky双臂双腿攀在男人宽阔精壮的后背，随着顶弄发出一声声黏腻稚嫩的哼叫，其中不乏做戏的成分，他喜欢模仿电影里那些成熟女人的放荡，在男人身下肆意扭动，四肢划桨，双乳摇晃，只可惜他的胸脯连丁点起伏都没有，男人跟着节奏隆起的背肌都比他强，这让他不禁有些懊恼，因此连洗澡时对着镜子挤出的那道浅沟都消磨不了他急切成长的内心。  
Bucky抬起一条腿搭在男人肩膀上，脚跟一下一下轻敲男人的脊骨，唇按揉在男人耳廓，炽热的气息在夸张的呻吟下喷进那头金发，他似乎发誓要做男人的猫，故意在男人肩膀乱抓了几下，蓄长的指甲在汗涔涔的皮肤上留下几道红痕，尽管他知道那明天早上就会如奇迹般消失。  
“骚货。” 男人一下一下操着，力度加大了几分。  
Bucky哈哈大笑起来，仿佛这称谓是男人给他的奖赏，他扳过男人的脸，上下打量了一番，狠狠吻了上去。  
毫无章法。近乎撕咬。  
男人好像是痛了，于是他怒了，Bucky在屁股挨了几巴掌后松开了嘴，讨好般嬉笑点吻男人高挺的鼻梁，男人直起身，一手禁锢住Bucky两个手腕，另一只手扶着他依旧搭在男人肩膀上的腿，加快速度摆动腰。  
高潮开始从远处渐渐逼近，Bucky闭上眼睛喘息等待，他又一次把压着他的男人想象成那个同样拥有金发却瘦弱病恹的男孩，他几乎喷着热气的身体温暖了男孩冰凉苍白的肌肤，那双总是紧闭着的唇也融化在他此刻抻长的脖子上，他毫不羞怯地向好友展现隐藏已久的身体秘密，男孩夸那是他见过最震撼的花灵，以至于要为其画一幅圣像。  
那股淫浪猛地拍向Bucky，他发出两声猫一样长达四五秒的哼叫。

 

男人对着镜子把领带绕在脖子上，严肃冷峻的神情丝毫不像刚亵渎过少年的样子，Bucky靠在浴室门上，歪着脑袋看他，  
“你知道吗？我今天学了新的课文。”  
“讲来听听。”  
“课文说父亲像山，母亲像海....但我父亲没那么高大啦，你倒是很...”  
“闭嘴，Buck，别把我当作你父亲。” 男人严厉地看向他。  
“我没有！....那你算我什么？我到现在都不知道你的名字。”  
男人的目光突然变了，就像暗涌的洋面突然恢复平静，他就这样看了Bucky大概半分钟，样子却不像在思索若何给他答案，而只是在靠这半分钟把Bucky的模样印出来，好放在大衣兜里那个皮夹的内层。  
Bucky有次趁男人洗澡偷翻过，那里有一张照片，一个长发独臂的男人温柔地和他对视。

 

男人牵着他走出公寓，四下扫了一眼，从兜里掏出一把糖果。  
“这是我朋友最喜欢吃的！” Bucky兴奋地尖叫。  
男人笑着挠了挠他下巴，用手指替他梳好之前蹭乱的卷发，又帮他整理好衬衫领口，打算转身离开。  
“你要走了吗！” Bucky朝他喊。  
“是，我...”  
“你还会回来吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“不知道，” Bucky低下头，把糖果小心翼翼藏好，然后冲男人耸了耸肩，“我只是觉得你这次真的要走了。”  
“过来。” 男人朝他张开双臂蹲下。  
Bucky笑了，跑过去扑进男人的怀抱，他们互相看着彼此，似乎并不为道别而伤心。  
“我们还会再见的吧？在我长大的某一天。”  
“我还蛮希望你永远别长大的。” 男人有些无奈。  
“呀——”，Bucky把男人的脸推到一边，“你的意思是不想见我喽？”  
“别闹。” 男人因脸被挤得变形只能发出含糊的声音。  
“你真的不算告诉我你叫什么了吗？”  
男人最后吻了吻他的脸颊，“Steve。” 

 

 

Bucky咚咚咚地敲门，一路飞奔让他扭伤了脚，他单腿站着扶住门框，龇牙咧嘴地等人来开门把他接进去。  
“Bucky？进来，你又干嘛去了？”   
他一蹦一蹦地跳到沙发前，然后把自己摔进去，“啊——Sarah，帮我看看，我脚好像扭了。”  
“你不能让我每次都向你妈隐瞒你在外面闯祸。” 女士爱怜又责备地看着他摇头。  
“求求你了，我保证最后一次，求你了求你了求你了求你了——”  
Sarah冲他比了个嘘的手势，转身去卧室拿药箱。  
“Bucky，” 金发男孩穿着睡衣从房间出来，开心地奔向他，“你怎么来了？”   
“这么早就要睡觉了？还想去你房间玩一会儿呢。”  
“我妈妈，” 男孩耸了耸肩，“她说我生病了得早些上床。”  
Bucky心疼地握了握男孩的手，突然又跟想起什么似的叫起来，“对了！” 他掏出糖果。  
男孩立刻睁大眼睛，他朝母亲房间的方向看了一眼，掩饰住兴奋凑近他低声问，“从哪儿弄来的？”  
Bucky迅速剥开一颗塞进男孩嘴里，“甜吗？”   
男孩用舌尖裹住那枚红色硬糖，使劲地点头，“从哪儿弄来的啊。”  
一个和你不仅长得很像还拥有同样名字的男人。  
“我爸的朋友，他来我家做客带了好多，我一看恰巧是你喜欢的，就拿来了。”   
“其他的呢？” 男孩期待地看着他。  
“在聊什么？” Sarah拿着药箱坐了过来，“Steve，去那边。”  
男孩立刻闭紧了嘴巴，点点头起身去对面的椅子坐下，Bucky勾起了嘴角，和他使了个意会的眼神，男孩没忍住笑起来。  
“Steve？不能嘲笑朋友受伤哦。” Sarah仔细给Bucky的脚踝涂上冰凉的药膏，并没抬头。  
男孩偷含糖的嘴不敢说话，只是发出几个模糊不清的“嗯”。  
Bucky笑了笑，把目光放在Sarah手上，他不敢想Steve知道了会怎样，还有Sarah，父母，妹妹，不过这段持续了大概一个月的关系在今天彻底结束了，他不用再向任何人撒谎了。  
可也再也没人倾听他的秘密，知晓他的身体了。  
Bucky叹了口气，仰头靠在沙发上，Sarah用纱布把他的脚踝缠好，最后打了个小巧的蝴蝶结。  
“别担心，一周你就又活蹦乱跳了。”   
“谢谢，Sarah，我爱你。” Bucky亲了亲她脸颊。  
Sarah回吻了他，让Steve把他扶进房间，然后收拾好药箱打算去浴室洗澡。Steve答应了一声，刚把他搀到屋里，就把他推到墙上。  
“其他的呢？” 男孩几乎贴上他的脸。  
“什么？”  
男孩伸出被染红的舌头，“糖。”   
“我不能一次都给你。”   
“为什么？” 男孩又凑近了一些，这让Bucky想要吻上那张唇。  
“....你牙会坏掉的。”  
男孩失望地松开他，垂着头走到床边，慢动作一样仰倒进被子里。  
Bucky扶着东西走过去在他旁边坐下，“一天一颗才有盼头，一下子全部得到你就不会再喜欢它了。”  
“两颗。” 男孩闷闷地说。  
Bucky叹了口气，“好吧，就两颗。”  
男孩立刻坐了起来，冲他仰起头张开嘴，Bucky噗嗤一声笑了，从兜里掏出一颗，缓缓拆开包装纸，然后用手把躺在上面的糖果捏起来，举到男孩面前，男孩蓝色的眼睛瞪得更大了，急切地几乎要留出口水。  
Bucky手指一松，红色的糖果就掉进自己嘴里。  
“什么——！”  
男孩气急败坏地把他扑倒在床上，Bucky咯咯地笑着，任男孩擒住他一通乱捏，他得意得朝男孩伸出舌头，那枚红色糖果黏在上面，似乎在炫耀此刻自己的归宿，Bucky扬着眉毛把糖果卷进嘴里裹了几下，咬在上下门牙之间，坏笑着看男孩。  
男孩目不转睛地盯了那枚糖果几秒，然后低下头，含住了Bucky的嘴唇。  
Bucky呆呆地睁着眼睛，任男孩的金发扫过他的鼻梁，双唇连同糖果被反复吮吸，牙齿也被舔舐，他不禁回想起男人的话。  
“你想让他这样吻你是吗？”  
回忆和现实双重刺激了他，和男人狂暴色情的吻不同，男孩的吻小心翼翼，似乎生怕那枚糖果掉进Bucky口腔深处，他吻得仔细，吻得轻柔，甚至用双手扶住Bucky的脑袋，引导他用合适的角度接纳。  
这只是在吃糖果，对吧？  
可为什么Steve要闭上眼睛啊....  
Bucky鼻息间发出一声叹气，伸出手同样搂住男孩，和男人异于常人的体格不同，Bucky能够完完全全把男孩圈在怀里。  
他们吻着，用舌头，用牙齿，互相推送又抢夺那枚糖果，直至它融化。  
或许它早就融化了，可两个人沉浸在这甜腻的吻里，谁也不肯松开对方。  
不知过了多久，可能是有些窒息，他们“啵”的一声分开了，男孩撑起上身，喘息着看他，他的腿不知什么时候挤到Bucky的双腿间，膝盖不小心轻擦过那个地方，Bucky立刻闭上眼发出一声哼吟，男孩身子僵了一下，Bucky心想完蛋了，这下该怎么圆过去啊。  
然而过了几秒，男孩又用膝盖擦了一下。  
Bucky不敢睁开眼睛，他不知道Steve想干嘛，可挠痒痒一般的试探所带来的快感更强烈，似乎是因为夹杂着隔墙有耳的羞耻感和被撞破秘密的堕落感，他很快就湿透了，甚至在最后那几下不得不捂住嘴才把高昂绵长的呻吟闷在掌心里。  
一滴汗掉在Bucky额头，他睁开眼，看见男孩面红耳赤又震惊不已的脸。  
Bucky猛地坐起来，脑门儿撞在男孩下巴上，男孩吃痛地“哎呀”了一声，被Bucky推倒在一边，他捂着下巴看Bucky一瘸一拐地逃出去，客厅里传来Sarah惊讶的声音，“今晚不留下吗？”  
“不了——我先回家了，” Bucky似乎是走到玄关穿上了鞋，“再见Sarah！”  
“小心你的脚——”  
门被“呯”地摔上，Sarah包着毛巾的脑袋从卧室门口探出来，“Steve。”  
男孩摊开手，脸上是无辜的表情。  
Sarah摇了摇头走开了，而男孩深吸一口气，扑倒在刚刚Bucky躺的位置上。


	2. 番外

男人握着方向盘，缓慢挤开路上乱跑的儿童和推车小贩，这个时代的所有东西几乎都蒙上了一层暗调色的布，楼房，汽车，行人，码头，大桥，他还记得那个黄昏，他站在桥上，夕阳落下的最后一秒也没能对眼前人说出告白，不知道命运是不是在对他少年时情感上的胆怯做出惩罚，往后的80年，他不断的失去，找回，再失去，钱夹里照片上的人会永远微笑，却再也无法哭着说我想你了。  
男人停在公寓门口，按了声喇叭，窗边立刻出现一张圆润白嫩的脸，他和男孩招了下手，对方立刻展开甜笑奋力朝他挥舞手臂，他回笑了一下，下车走到路边准备点一只雪茄再上去，这玩意他从前从未碰过，光是闻那股味道就能要了他那时的命，记得从前Bucky为了不让他难受特意跑到院子里抽，掉落的烟灰烧坏了刚绽露的玫瑰，他责怪了爱人一下，却在过后搬着凳子把它画了下来，Bucky说他总是对被破损的美痴迷，他何尝不是呢？就像他也曾对着断臂处的疤痕临摹，用舌尖舔过那一道道嫩粉色的增生，他说，只要是属于你的你创造的，都是美。  
就像现在楼道里传来哒哒的脚步声，皮鞋敲打在水泥上，尼古丁沁入心肺里，男孩从昏暗中冲出来，膝盖上是因性爱留下的紫痕，无忌大胆的暴露，很美。  
男人把仅剩的一点雪茄捏碎在手里，用另一只胳膊把男孩抱了起来。  
Bucky，你为何总是这么美？  
“你怎么这么美？” 他吻着男孩乳酪一样滑腻的脸，禁不住猛吸了一下那清甜的沐浴露香，“你洗过了？”  
男孩穿着短裤和长袜的双腿勾在他背上，故意把声音压低在他耳边，“洗了，除了那个地方。”  
“哪个地方？”  
“那个，就那个，” 男孩把头使劲向后仰去，胳膊抻出去指向楼道，“带我进去我就告诉你。”  
他用手扶住男孩的后背就这样冲了进去，男孩在颠簸下发出一长串清脆的笑声，直到男人打开房间门把他扔到床上，男孩两下蹬掉鞋子，然后伸出一只腿，用脚背抵住他裆部缓缓摩擦，他任对方放肆了几秒，然后猛地抓住那条腿往上一折，男孩立刻笑着尖叫起来，他扑过去压在他身上狠狠捂住他的嘴，可男孩笑得更厉害了，甚至故意伸出舌头舔他掌心，哼出一系列走调的自创歌曲，他无奈啃了一口那隔着衬衫的肩膀，松开手把他的短裤内裤一块儿扯了下来，掰开那两条细瘦的腿看了看。  
“挺干净的。”  
“那也要你给我再洗一遍。”  
他低头使劲亲了那儿一口，然后起身把男孩抱到浴室放在洗手台上，又用一只胳膊勾住男孩膝盖内侧，把他两条腿并着抬起来。  
“看，它似乎成熟了不少。” 男人看着镜子里男孩裸露的下体。  
“都怪你。”  
他打开水龙头，扳到右边后试了几秒水温，然后把洗净的手插进去，他来回进出了几下，转而轻轻搓洗尚嫩的两侧，此时的它还没太长开，和深色肥厚的肉瓣不同，那里仅仅是一条缝，和周围肌肤的颜色几乎没什么区别，男人不禁想起前者的主人，因他拿瓦坎达一种不知名的暗红色野花与其相比，就追着他跑了能有大半个草原，最后双双倒在高至膝盖的杂草间，累得只能气喘吁吁地亲吻对方。  
“你笑什么？” 男孩抬头看他。  
“我在想你。”   
“可我就在这儿。”  
“Bucky。”   
“嗯哼。”  
“Bucky。”  
“在呢。”  
“Bucky。”  
男孩拍了他两下，冲镜子里的他做了个鬼脸，然后起身跪在洗手台上撅起屁股，“进来吧。”  
“前面还是后面？”  
“按你想得来。”  
男人硬了，这句话他问过Bucky无数次，每次都得到这个回答，对方把自己无限交给他，每一处血肉每一片灵魂，他也都用尽全力想拥抱在怀里，但复仇女神似乎偏爱他，她们喜欢把他的希望一丝丝抽离，放回，再抽离，给他起名 “生来就一直在失去”，不得不说，再不信命的人也开始怕了。  
他握住男孩的屁股，把两根手指塞进后面的那个小洞，男孩立刻呜咽了一声，像被猎捕的幼鹿一样抻长脖子，下巴在镜子上滑过，又沿着那道痕迹落了下去，男人陆续加了手指弄着，直至那里渐渐扩大，他拉下裤链，掏出性器准备塞进去。  
“他今天和我说想去河边。” 男孩突然说。  
“谁？”  
“我的朋友，Steve。”  
“他想去干嘛？”  
“不知道，” 男孩垂下的睫毛颤了颤，“他不止一天两天不想上学了。”  
他当然知道是怎么回事，十四岁的他因为身体状况收到的嘲笑让他一度厌烦班上的每一个同学，而此时也正是他对画画痴迷程度走向极致的开始，他早就看好河边那处焦岩了，他打算把那当作第一个写生地点。  
“你陪他去吗？” 他缓缓推进男孩的身体。  
“我...当然去啊...别挤了...好痛。”  
“你想和他一起逃学？你不怕你妈知道？”  
“你没资格在操我的时候和我说这种话。”   
他拔出性器，和男孩在镜子里对视了一眼，又猛地全部推了进去，男孩立刻哭喊出来，嘴里不停念叨着乱七八糟的咒骂，他狠狠扇了他屁股一巴掌，命令他不许乱学大人的脏话。  
“我恨你。”  
他笑了，“那你还让我操你？”  
男孩不再理他，闭上眼开始哼哼唧唧摇晃，他也沉默地投入到这场性事里，过紧的甬道和前面的感觉不同，那是男人和女人的区别，这幅身体本应从二十多岁后才体验这一切，却因他搅乱了时空而过早的品尝了性事，可他没办法，他太想抓住这他了，想切切实实地感受，占有，想听见那熟悉糯腻的回应。  
男孩的呻吟声开始向上走，随着操弄，他一下一下撞在镜子上，那双绿眼迷离地看着自己的倒像，伴着一声哼吟，他竟吻上了上去。  
“靠。”  
他禁不住更用力了，可男孩却变本加厉起来，他凝视着背后的男人，露出挑衅一样的笑容，然后缓缓伸出舌头从下往上舔了一遍。  
他再也受不住，狂插至男孩叫着射出来，然后把他软绵绵的身子扳过来，重新插进前面的嫩缝里，男孩开始叫嚷着推他，可快感很快追了上来，最终撑着台面的双臂也开始无力，他抱住男人的肩，和他一同颤抖着到达高潮。

 

他接过年轻女孩递给他的两个刚出炉的松饼，走到马路对面塞给男孩。  
“你胃口倒不小。”  
“我饿了。”  
“饿了能吃下去两个？”  
“我很累！”  
“好吧。”  
他反而有些不好意思了，男孩钻进车里，把腿蜷起来放在座位上，他想了想还是放弃了教唆的行为，把车子点着就往那个方向驶去。  
熟悉的路灯，熟悉的商店，熟悉的唱诗班在教堂门口演练，他穿过时空回到这里，侥幸想抚摸所有失去的东西。  
“需要我送你上去吗？” 他开玩笑着说。  
“不要！” 男孩躲开他凑过来的脸。  
“你...” 他反映过来了什么，愠怒瞬间变成一丝含苦的甜蜜，“你怕他看见？”  
“你说什么呀...才不是呢。” 男孩边说边往楼上看。  
“你每天都去他家，我真想不到还有别的什么理由让你此刻拒绝我了。”  
“他是我朋友。”  
“还真是'朋友'呢。”  
男孩下车后冲他做了个鬼脸，赌气一样摔上车门跑了上去，他目送着那个背影，看着灯从二楼依次亮到四楼，他听见母亲开门后温柔的声音。  
她招呼男孩进屋，和他说Steve洗完澡在看书，问他要不要喝热好的牛奶。  
她说着Bucky和Steve。  
男人就这样在车里坐了不知多久，直到四楼的房间一个个黑了下去，他才重新发动车子离开。


End file.
